


Taxi!

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Malaysian GP 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A AU twist on Sebastian's taxi ride today.





	Taxi!

**Author's Note:**

> So I joked how amazing it would have been if Kimi had taken Sebastian back, so I wrote this small drabble XD

Sebastian looks at his car in dismay. How the hell did this even happen?

He shakes his head, inspecting the damage to his car. It was bad. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that the gearbox would have to be changed.

He’s so busy checking over his car that he fails to spot the car slowly coming to a stop besides him until he hears the engine rev.

He turns around and breaks into a broad grin under his helmet when he sees Kimi’s car waiting for him there.

Kimi gives him a nod and indicates for him to get onto the car.

Trying not to show his happiness, Sebastian moves towards his car and sits on the edge next to the cockpit, quickly patting Kimi’s helmet in thanks.

Kimi’s eyes are sparkling under the helmet as he starts the car and slowly drives back to the pitlane with Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
